The Knight and the Warrior Woman
by Guin Parris
Summary: Raina is Airk's wife and they have been together since they were teens. When Airk goes to war against Bavmorda, he wants her safe but Raina won't take no for an answer. However, Raina has a secret that she can't hide for long. What is this secret? And how will Raina and Airk make it through Bavmorda's reign?
1. Chapter 1

The Knight and The Warrior Woman

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Thaughbaer

Long ago, it was a time of magic and knights. It was a perilous, cruel time. For many years the world had been under the cruel reign of Queen Bavmorda, an evil sorceress. She had stolen the throne of Tir Asleen by marrying Prince Mikal Tanthalos and murdering his father, King Tanthalos the Eighth. Bavmorda secured her reign through the birth of her daughter, Sorsha, and by trapping Prince Tanthalos and all of the citizens of Tir Asleen in blocks of crystal through the use of her dark magic. Bavmorda stole away to the kingdom of Nockmaar and ruled with the utter cruelty of a snake. Anyone who opposed her fell victim to her sorcery or worse. Her villainy was enforced through her merciless General Kael. Throughout the kingdom, Bavmorda ruled with darkness and iron.

Although there was darkness, there was also a measure of hope. In the land of Galladoorn, a young boy was born to Cayne and Larissa Thaughbaer. Cayne and Larissa were fighters, and they had spent many of their years in service to Galladoorn. Although Larissa was not a knight, she nevertheless would fight by her husband's side in hopes of seeing a world without Bavmorda. Now that Larissa had a child, they could train him to do the same. As Cayne entered his wife's bedchamber, he could not have been prouder to see his wife.

"Bless your strength, my love," he said.

"I had you to guide me through it," Larissa said. "We have a son."

Riana opened her arms so Cayne could see the sleeping baby tucked in her arms.

Cayne took his son in his arms and a wide smile instantly spread across his face.

"You have done so well, my love," he said. "He is worthy of the strength of the Thaughbaer name."

"Indeed he is," Larissa said. "What will we name him?"

"You gave him life. Why don't you choose a name for our boy?" Cayne said deferentially.

"I was thinking Airk. It's a strong name, and it was my grandfather's name," Larissa said.

"Indeed it is a fine name," Cayne said. "Airk, it is. He shall be Airk Thaughbaer."

"And one day, he'll be the finest knight Galladoorn has ever seen," Larissa said.

"He will make a fine general of Galladoorn and make us proud one day," Cayne said.

From the moment he could stand, Airk was trained in combat by his father as well as the best generals in Galladoorn. He was taught how to use the sword and shield, the bow and arrow, as well as how to ride and military strategy. Every day, for hours, Airk would train and spar with other boys and generals with the sword and shield.

"Keep your shield up, son," Cayne would say. "These weapons are your life."

By age six, Airk could spar as quick and agile with the rest of the boys. Cayne and Larissa grew more impressed with their son every day as they watched him train. By age ten, Airk's skill's were almost unmatchable due to his training. Airk dueled with his friend Ronan. He and Ronan were equally matched in training. Airk slashed and parried, keeping his shield up at every turn. The match was almost even, until Airk managed to hook away Ronan's shield and held his wooden sword at his throat.

Cayne and Riana applauded their son. "Well done, my son."

"You are the finest warrior in Galladoorn," Larissa said.

"Thank you, father, mother," Airk said.

"You make us proud," Larissa said.

"I am honored," Airk said.

"Don't let it go to your head," Ronan said playfully. "I'll get you one day."

"Wanna get whipped again?" Airk said. "I can use the practice."

"Boys, remember to play nicely," Larissa said.

Just then, one of the generals approached Cayne. "One of our villages is under attack."

"What?" Larissa asked in shock.

"Bavmorda and her generals have burned a small village north of here to the ground. We need to go and find survivors," Cayne said.

"Let us come with you," Airk said.

"No, son," Cayne said firmly.

"But I'm just as good as you and mother," Airk argued.

"You are, but you are not ready for this yet. You will stay here until your mother and I return," Cayne declared.

Airk wanted to argue further, but he knew it would be useless. "Yes, father."

Cayne and Larissa armed themselves in the golden armor of the Knights of Galladoorn with their swords and shield at their sides. They each mounted a white steed and rode off with their knights galloping behind them in a thunderous heap.

"Cheer up. This can't be all bad," Ronan said.

"Easy for you to say. I should be out there. I can whip you and they leave me here," Airk said angrily.

"You let it go to your head again," Ronan said. "I'll have to bash you for that."

"As if you could," Airk said.

"Who knows? Perhaps this won't be so bad," Ronan said.

"I doubt it," Airk said. "I'm going to whip you for this."

Ronan and Airk playfully dueled and bashed at each other to take their minds off Airk's anger at being left behind. What Airk did not know was that his parents' mission would be a good thing for him. He did not know that when his parents returned, it would change his life forever.

 **A/N: How did I do for a first start? I hope you like it. Willow is a part of my childhood and Airk is my favorite character. I wanted to do a story about him for a while now. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**


	2. Raina and Airk

Chapter 2: Raina and Airk

Across the kingdom of Galladoorn, Aideen and Duncan Heortsten lived in a small village. Aideen was a tall and strong woman with dark hair and eyes. Duncan was muscular with fair hair and light eyes. Although they were a strong pair, they were not soldiers. However, that did not mean that they were not fighters. Duncan had been taught by his family to fight and ride since he was a boy. Duncan passed these skills to his wife to protect her from Bavmorda's hordes during the reign of the evil sorceress queen.

As Duncan sparred with his wife every day, he could see that she was as strong as he. "You impress me every day with your strength."

"It's not you I want to impress, my dear. It's them," Aideen said.

"You'll get your shot at the Nockmaar scum one day. I promise you," Duncan said.

"I should hope it's sooner rather than later. I don't wanna get rusty," Aideen said.

"I doubt that," Duncan said. "You'll send them running."

"I have some wonderful news," Aideen said.

"And what news is that?" Duncan asked.

"I'm expecting your child," Aideen said.

Duncan gaped at her. "Are you certain?"

"The midwife was certain and so was I this morning," Aideen said.

Duncan threw his arms around his wife. "This is most wonderful news!"

"I am uncertain about raising a child during this time. I fear Bavmorda's hordes coming for our child."

Duncan held his wife close. "There is no need to worry about that today, my love. Our child is a gift and will be strong."

Aideen smiled. "Your words never spoke truer."

Nine months later, Aideen had given birth. Duncan had waited anxiously outside for news from the midwife. He paced outside the hall of his home, eager to know the condition of Aideen and their child. He heard Aideen's terrible scream's from inside the room.

 _She's strong_ , Duncan told himself. _She can make it._

At long last, the midwife stepped outside. Duncan immediately jumped up to greet her.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She is resting comfortably," the midwife said. "You have a daughter."

"A daughter!" Duncan said proudly.

"Yes, sir," the midwife said. "Your wife is doing very well."

"Thank you," Duncan said.

Duncan entered the room and found Aideen sitting up against multiple pillows with the child cradled in her arms. Aideen looked weary, as if from a long battle but strong. Duncan could not help but smile at his wife and the child.

"She is beautiful and strong like you," he said.

"I wanted to call her Raina," Aideen whispered.

"Raina is a perfect name for our girl," Duncan said. "She will be just like you."

"One can only hope," Aideen whispered.

Many years later, Raina had indeed grown to have the best qualities of both parents. She was as fierce and wise as Aideen and as strong as Duncan. She had the beauty of her mother, with Aideen's raven dark hair and Duncan's light eyes. Her parents had schooled her well in the art of combat and books. By seventeen years of age, Raina had grown to be a strong and wise young woman. She could almost match her father in the art of the sword, and that is what Duncan and Aideen hoped for in their daughter. One day, Duncan and Raina sparred while Aideen watched proudly.

"Keep the shield up, my girl," Duncan told her as they sparred.

Raina spun and twirled deftly, keeping up with her father's every move.

"Don't get too fancy," Duncan said.

The ring of Duncan's sword sounded through the air as it bounced off of Raina's shield and she held her sword triumphantly to her father.

"You haven't beaten me," Duncan said.

He tossed her sword away with his shield and knocked her off her feet, holding his sword to her neck.

"A shield is not just a defense, my girl. Remember that," Duncan told her.

"I will, Father," Raina said.

Duncan helped her up and smiled proudly. "You do so well every day, my girl. You are just like your mother. No one would dare face her in battle."

"I agree," Aideen said, "No one crosses the lioness and her cubs. That is the gravest mistake. Well done, my girl. You have made us so proud. You will make a fearsome Galladoorn warrior yet one day."

"I would be proud to serve Galladoorn one day," Raina said.

"One day, you will, but for now you're our little girl and little girls are supposed to stay behind and let us do the fighting," Duncan said.

"I could help you, Father," Raina said.

"You're a good fighter, but you're not ready yet," Duncan said.

"You will have your chance one day," Aideen said.

Suddenly, they heard screams from beyond the village. Then, they heard the thundering of horses. A horde of Nockmaar soldiers had come storming toward the village, swords drawn and carrying torches.

"Raina, quick, hide!" Aideen said.

"I can fight!" Raina protested.

"No!" Duncan said. "You're not ready for this!"

"Raina, please! Hide!" Aideen said.

Reluctantly, Raina ducked into a wooden crate. As she hid in the blackness, Raina could hear the shrieks of her village; men, women, children. She could smell the village turning to ash. Raina peeked out of the crate and from the darkness she could see a figure wearing a skeletal mask. From that moment on, Raina would never forget that face.

Raina did not know how long she had been in the crate. She did not know if her parents were alive. All she could remember was that horrible ashen face in the dark. Suddenly, Raina heard voices in the dark. Hoping against hope, Raina bravely grabbed her sword and crept out of the crate. She saw a group of men gathered outside her house. One, she assumed was the leader, was tall with fair hair and blue eyes. Raina crept up behind this man and jumped up to strike. The man blocked her strike with lightning speed and held his sword to her throat.

"Who are you? Did you attack us?" Raina asked.

"We're soldiers of Galladoorn," the man said. "I'm General Cayne Thaughbaer. You're safe, child. What is your name?"

"Raina Heortsten," Raina said timidly.

"Give me some water," Cayne said to his men.

One of his men fetched some water and brought it to Cayne, who offered it to Raina. Raina guzzled the water greedily.

"Have you found my mother and father?" Raina asked.

Cayne put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, my girl. We've found no one."

Raina felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest. And then she felt nothing. She wished she had been there with her parents when they died. She wished that her final were not in protest, begging to be with them. Most of all, she wished she had died with them so that she was sleeping in death with them instead of awake and alone.

Cayne raised her head. "Do not fear, Raina Heortsten. You are not going to be alone. We will protect you."

Raina was put on a horse and the soldiers of Galladoorn galloped to the heart of Galladoorn. They entered the city through a great oak gate. It was their that they were greeted by Larissa Thaughbaer. Cayne dismounted his horse and brought forth Raina.

"How great was the damage?" Larissa asked gravely.

"The village was decimated," Cayne said, "We found none alive, save for one. A child."

Raina stepped forward and Larissa knelt before her. "You are certainly a brave child to have survived all you have."

"Thank you, my lady," Raina said.

"Larissa," she said. "I'm no lady. What is your name, brave girl?"

"Raina Heortsten," Raina said.

"Raina, you shall have a place at my table always," Larissa said. "I would like you to meet my son, Airk."

Larissa led Raina to the courtyard where Airk was sparring with Ronan.

"Airk, come here," Riana said.

Airk had just knocked Ronan off his feet when he heard his mother call. Airk approached his mother and Raina.

Larissa brought Raina forth. "Airk, this is Raina Heortsten. She is going to stay with us now," she said gently. "You will be good to her and protect her. Is that a promise?"

"Yes, mother," Airk said.

"Hello, Airk," Raina greeted.

"Hello, Raina," Airk greeted.

Airk outstretched his hand, and Raina squeezed it tightly. In some small measure, Raina did not feel alone. She was very comforted to have someone take her in. She was grateful for Airk to take her hand in friendship. Neither Raina nor Airk knew it, but this was the most important moment in their lives.

 **A/N : How am I doing? I wanna make this a good story. I hope your enjoying this.**


	3. A Friend

Chapter 3: A Friend

Raina did not sleep or eat that night. She practiced her archery. She continued to practice her sword fighting. All she could think of was that deathly face in the dark staring at her. She heard the people in her village screaming in her head She could still smell the fire of her village burning. She could see her mother and father dying at the hands of that skeletal face. She had only one thing on her mind as she shot arrow after arrow into the target.

Raina did not eat the next morning or the afternoon. She only practiced her bow and her fighting with the fiercest passion. She pretended the fighting post was the skeletal face she saw. She could almost see it. As Raina continued to avoid sleeping and her meals, this caught the attention of the Thaughbaers.

"I worry about that poor girl, Cayne," Larissa said. "She hasn't slept or eaten since you brought her here."

"She has it hard, love," Cayne said. "She's an orphan. Kael slaughtered her entire village, just to make an example of them. It's a hard way to grow up fast."

"She needs to eat and sleep. I worry about her going on like this," Larissa said. "Please, talk some sense into her."

"I'll try," Cayne said.

Cayne slowly approached Raina, who was slashing and beating a post with her sword and shield furiously.

"You're quite good at that, girl," Cayne said.

"I'm better than quite good," Raina snapped. "and I think I'm more than a girl now."

"Fair enough. War makes women out of girls. Who taught you how to do that? Your father?" Cayne asked.

"My mother taught me just as much as my father did," Raina said. "Are we done with the small talk? I'm quite busy."

"I noticed that. I also noticed that you haven't eaten or slept since you came here," Cayne said.

"I have no time for eating or sleeping. I have to practice so that I can avenge my mother and father. They were murdered by a man with the face of a skeleton," Raina said.

"General Kael," Cayne said.

"I saw him as I hid while my parents fought and died. I will find him, and then I will kill him," Raina declared.

"Revenge won't bring them back, my girl. And you can't fight if you do not eat or sleep," Cayne reasoned.

"Have you lost your entire family? No. Then do not try do advise me in matters which you do not understand," Raina said angrily, "If you don't mind, I must prepare."

Raina continued to angrily beat the post with her sword and shield. Cayne backed off, knowing he had been defeated. He did not know what else to do. In defeat, he approached Larissa again.

"How is she?" Larissa asked.

"She's stubborn and fiery," Cayne replied sadly, "I don't know what else to try. She saw General Kael attack her village. She wants to kill him."

"Oh no," Larissa said.

"I fear for that girl," Cayne said. "This is not a way for a girl to grow up so fast. If someone doesn't talk some sense into her, she'll die."

Later that night, Airk and Ronan were sparring in another practice match. Airk spun and twirled and bashed Ronan's shield.

"You fight like my grandmother," Airk said.

"Careful to say that when I knock you on your bum!" Ronan taunted.

Ronan kicked Airk, sending flat on his back. Airk flip himself upright, and kicked Ronan. Once Ronan was flat on his back, Airk tossed away his shield and held his sword at his throat. Ronan climbed to his feet.

"I almost had you that time," Ronan said.

"Sure you did," Airk gloated.

"I'll get you next time," Ronan said.

Suddenly, the two of them were distracted by Raina's loud grunting as she bashed the training post over and over with her sword and shield.

"That girl hasn't slept or eaten since she came her, has she?" Ronan asked.

"No," Airk said, "but she's making a fine work of that post. I'll kill you tomorrow. I have to talk some sense into her, possibly."

"Good luck," Ronan said.

Slowly, Airk approached Raina as she bashed away at the training post.

"You're making good work of that thing," Airk said.

"Go away," Raina said sharply.

"I was only complimenting you, and you turn me away?" Airk asked.

"If you're here to tell me to sleep or eat, you're wasting your time," Raina said. "I have to get better so I can make General Kael pay for what he did to my family."

"That's not what I came here to do at all," Airk said.

"Really?" Raina asked.

"You need a friend, not a babysitter," Airk said. "I came here to give you some extra tips on your swordsmanship."

Raina pointed her sword at Airk's throat. "I have had instruction since I could stand. What makes you think I need extra tips?"

Airk squirmed a bit, then began. "I have had the same instruction. I just want to give you some helpful hints that might save your life."

"Like what?" Raina asked.

Airk poked at Raina's legs with his sword. "Widen your stance when you fight."

Airk took Raina's sword hand in his and guided her with the training post. "Keep your movements small and fluid. It makes you less vulnerable. Up, down. Up, down. See?"

Airk then picked up Raina's bow. "When you fire your bow, keep both eyes open when you do and take a deep breath before you do. You'll shoot better. Do it."

Raina picked up her bow and notched an arrow. She kept her eyes open took a deep breath as she drew her arrow back and released it. _Thwack!_ The arrow lodged itself straight in the center of the target.

"Well, that was quite helpful," Raina said with a smile.

"Ready to duel a human?" Airk asked.

"Very much so," Raina said eagerly.

Airk bashed Raina's shield with his sword. Raina slammed her shield into Airk's face and held her sword at his stomach.

"A shield is not only a defense," Raina said proudly.

"Where did you learn that?" Airk said asked in shock.

"My father taught my that," Raina said.

"You're a fast learner," Airk said, impressed.

"Or you're just too slow," Raina laughed.

"Oh, we shall see soon enough," Airk said. "You're a tough one, you are."

"Thank you, Airk," Raina said. "Why are you doing this? Teaching me to fight and such."

"I told you that you need a friend after all you've been through," Airk said.

"I know and your mother told you to," Raina said.

"No, because I want to," Airk said. "You've got some bravery to you, and I like you."

Raina was instantly touched. For the first time since her parents died, the ice that she had packed around her heart began to melt.

"Thank you," Raina said, "Airk, would you show me to the kitchens? I am starving."

Later that night, Raina had asked Larissa to bring her some food. While Larissa and Cayne were distracted, Raina had put on a dark cloak, tied some bedsheets together, and climbed out her window. She found a horse in the stables and climbed on. Armed with two swords, a bow and a dagger, Raina knew what she had to do.

By the time Larissa came back with her food, it was too late.

"Cayne!" Larissa cried. "The girl is gone!"

"What?" Cayne asked.

"Raina has run away," Larissa said.

Cayne raced to Raina's room where he found the bedsheets hanging out her window.

"Assemble the horses! We ride for Nockmaar!" Cayne said.

"What's going on?" Airk asked.

He noticed that Raina's room was empty. "Where's Raina?"

"She's run away, son, but we're going to get her back," Cayne said.

"She'll die out there! Kael will kill her!" Airk said fearfully.

"She won't die, son," Cayne said. "We will find her."

"Let me go with you, Father," Airk pleaded.

"No, son," Cayne said firmly. "I cannot have another child risking his life. We will find Raina and bring her back to you."

Cayne and his men gathered their horses and in a thunder, rode out for Nockmaar. Airk only hoped that Raina would be alive when they found her. He had just made a friend in Raina. Airk did not want to lose that friendship as soon as it had begun.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Raina has gone rogue! How am I doing with this story? I hope you like this. Please let me know by reading and reviewing. Thank you very much!**


	4. A Hard Lesson

Chapter 4: A Hard Lesson

Raina rode all night without food or rest. She did not care about filling her belly or resting. She could only think of General Kael as he slaughtered her family and her entire village. Raina could see his face in the blackness and in her mind. She would not rest until that face was erased from the earth and she would be the one to do it.

 _For you, Mother and Father,_ she swore to herself.

Raina's stomach pained her and her body yearned for sleep as dawn approached and she drew closer to Nockmaar. Although she was starving and exhausted, her need for revenge overpowered her other senses.

 _I am close now. I will avenge my family! s_ he thought to herself.

Raina overheard a great commotion on the road. She dismounted her horse and crept on top of a hill where she saw a dozen Nockmaar soldiers raiding villagers. Raina's blood boiled as she watched the soldiers gleefully pillage the villagers of their possessions. She knew Kael had to be among them. Raina determined to put an end to it.

Notching an arrow in her bow, Raina snuck behind a tree and waited for a soldier to come into her view.

 _Both eyes open and take a breath,_ she reminded herself.

Quicker than a flash, Raina fired from her bow and ducked behind the tree again. The Nockmaar soldiers scattered, startled, shouting orders to find the bowman. Raina fired another arrow, taking out another soldier and ducking behind the tree. The Nockmaar soldiers ran in terror as arrows sped seemingly out of thin air, taking out one soldier after another. With the soldiers distracted, the villagers took back their belongings and fought back the remaining soldiers until they were forced to flee. Raina emerged from her hiding place, triumphant.

 _Bloody cowards,_ she said to herself.

Suddenly, Raina saw a great shadow tower over her. A sudden chill seemed to sweep over the earth. Raina looked up and saw the same deathly face she saw in the blackness of the crate. Raina did not flinch; she raised her swords in hatred to the terrifying face staring back at her.

"General Kael," she said with hatred. "You killed my parents. Now, I will kill you."

Kael simply cackled with laughter. "No, today you die."

Cayne and his men had ridden all night to find Raina. While Cayne admired Raina's courage, he was astounded by her stubbornness. He could not believe that her need for revenge would go so far as risking her own life, especially at so young an age.

"Any sign of her yet?" Cayne asked his soldier.

"None yet, General," replied his lieutenant.

"We must keep going. We don't want to lose the light," Cayne said.

Cayne dismounted his horse and studied the road. "These tracks are fairly recent. They must be her. Let's hurry if we are to catch her."

One of Cayne's soldiers found a discarded arrow in the road.

"Another clue leading us in the right direction?" the soldier asked.

"One can only hope," Cayne said, "Ride on, quick!"

Cayne and his men sped off, hoping to catch Raina at a moment's notice. By the nightfall, there still had been no sign of Raina. Cayne and his men made camp having no hope of finding tracks without the light. As Cayne fell into sleep, he hoped the worst had not come to pass.

By morning, Cayne and his men were riding with all haste. Cayne hoped that he would find Raina before Kael did. As the Galladoorn soldiers sped down the road, they began to notice the road was deathly quiet.

"I don't like this. It's too quiet," Cayne said.

Cayne dismounted his horse when he found something strange on the road.

"It's blood," he said.

 _Please don't let it be what I think,_ Cayne thought to himself.

"Raina!" he cried out, "Raina!"

With no reply from the girl, Cayne grew even more anxious.

"Spread out! Find her!" Cayne cried anxiously.

Cayne looked around anxiously, calling out for Raina. Without an answer, Cayne began to fear the worst.

"General!" cried one of his soldiers.

Cayne raced over to find Raina and his heart almost stopped. Raina lay at the foot of a dead tree. Her body was stained black and red with many wounds and her right arm was broken. Blood was streaming from her head, and on her neck there was a thin line of blood.

"Raina! Brave girl, what has he done to you?" Cayne said.

"What beast could do this to a child?" Cayne's foot soldier asked.

"Kael doesn't distinguish from woman or child," Cayne said bitterly.

Cayne put his ear by Raina's chest, and to his dismay, could not find a heartbeat. Not to be deterred, Cayne began to pound on Raina's chest, hoping to force her heart to beat again.

"Come on, child. Fight!" Cayne cried. "You fought this long. Keep fighting. Come on. Fight back!"

Cayne kept pounding Raina's chest until finally, Raina gasped and gulped for air.

"She's alive," he sighed. "Bring me water!"

Cayne's soldiers brought him a canteen of water and he gave it to Raina. Raina choked and spat out more water than she took in.

"Her head needs binding. Give me something. Anything," Cayne said.

One of Cayne's soldiers took out a cloth, cut it into a long strip, and gave it to Cayne. Cayne then gently tied the strip around Raina's bleeding head. Cayne took more cloth from his saddlebag and wrapped it around Raina's broken arm. Raina cried out at the slightest movement of her injured arm.

"Easy, girl. I know this is painful," Cayne whispered. "It won't last forever. I'm going to help you."

Cayne finished tying the cloth around Raina's arm and she began to settle.

"We need to move out now," Cayne said.

"General, we're at least two days from Galladoorn. She'll never make it," his soldier said.

"I wouldn't doubt her, even in this state," Cayne said. "If she's stubborn enough to fight, she's too stubborn to die."

With that, Cayne scooped up the wounded girl and put her in front of him on his horse.

For two days, Cayne and his men rode on back to Galladoorn with the gravely injured Raina. Raina had not awakened since her ordeal with Kael and her wounds had worsened without proper care. Cayne gave her water when they stopped at night but was grim when he saw her decline.

"How fares the girl, General?" his lieutenant asked.

"She's burning," he said grimly.

"How long does she have?"

"I cannot say, but I will not say she isn't fighting."

"You still think she can last?"

"I told you she's too stubborn to die. I know there's some fight left in her. If we ride hard for Galladoorn at first light, there might be some hope for her."

At first light, Cayne and the Galladoorn soldiers were riding as fast as they could for Galladoorn. Raina slumped forward in his arms as he rode on.

"Keep fighting, girl. Don't give in now _,_ " Cayne begged.

Cayne rode as hard as he could, praying Raina would make it to Galladoorn. By that evening, Galladoorn's castle was in sight, and Cayne's heart leaped.

"Stay with me, Raina. We're almost there!" he whispered.

Cayne rode fast and hard to the castle where he was met by Larissa and Airk.

"Larissa! We need healers," Cayne cried.

He dismounted and gingerly carried the wounded Raina to the healers. Larissa and Airk were appalled to see Raina in such a broken state. Airk turned white when he saw his friend.

"Father, how badly is she hurt?" Airk asked.

"I cannot say, my son," Cayne said. "We will do our best to help her."

"That monster Kael did this to her," Larissa said, horrified and angry.

"I'm afraid his mercilessness knows no bounds, not even to a child," Cayne said.

Raina was taken to the healers and laid on a bed. A bandage was wrapped around her head as well as a wet cloth on her head. Her arm was set in a splint. As the healers set her arm, Raina screamed. Raina's screams were horrible for Airk to endure. Airk entered the healing chambers and took Raina's hand.

"Easy, Raina. It'll be over soon," he whispered. "You're home now. You're going to be alright. No one will hurt you anymore. I promise you."

Airk looked at his friend in such a state and he was angry. He wished he had been there. Raina should have had someone with her to protect her, whether she wanted it or not. She should not have suffered like this. At least, she should not have suffered alone.

Cayne entered and watched as Airk sat with the injured Raina.

"Father, she's going to be alright, isn't she?" Airk asked.

Cayne put his hand on Airk's shoulder. "She's been badly hurt, but I know there's still some fight left in her, son."

"I should have been there with her," Airk said.

"No, you should not have," Cayne said firmly. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I am supposed to take care of her and protect her. Mother said that the day she came here and I didn't do that. Now look at her," Airk said sadly.

"I know you want to look after her, but you cannot put your life in danger as well," Cayne said.

"I understand, Father," Airk said.

"While she is healing, Raina will be in your charge. I want you to take care of her," Cayne said.

"I will, Father," Airk said.

For the next few weeks, Raina remained in the healing chambers. Airk never left her side once. Ronan was not happy that his sparring partner had been spending more time with Raina than him. Of course, Ronan laughed at the sight of his sparring partner being so caught up in a girl. As Airk went out to bring Raina more water, Ronan could not contain himself.

"Airk Thaughbaer, the next great General of Galladoorn, enthralled by a girl!" Ronan laughed.

"Oh, ha ha. That's very grown up of you, Ronan," Airk said.

"Honestly, when's the wedding? Were you going to tell me?" Ronan asked.

"Yes, I get the joke," Airk said.

"Did you propose yet? You know you're way too young, you know," Ronan laughed.

"Shut up!" Airk snapped. "She's no ordinary girl. Let's see you go up against General Kael and see how you come out, you idiot!"

"Are you serious?" Ronan asked. "She fought General Kael?"

"She's in the healing chambers because of him. Either you help me, or go back to playing with your sword," Airk said.

"Let me help you with that water," Ronan said.

With Ronan's help, Airk continued to care for Raina, who had not yet awakened since her duel with Kael. After weeks of waiting, Airk was beginning to despair.

Ronan entered the healing chambers and sat by Airk's side. "How is the warrior woman, Airk?"

"She hasn't woken up in weeks," Airk said sadly. "We've tried everything. She's not getting any better."

"Don't give up on her. You told me she fought a monster like Kael. That means she has more spirit than anyone," Ronan said.

"I haven't given up yet," Airk said. "I'm just afraid for her."

"Good things come in time," Ronan said.

With a reassuring pat on Airk's shoulder, Ronan left him alone with Raina. Airk once again took Raina's hand.

"I know you can hear me," he whispered. "Come back. Please, come back. You're safe now, and no one will hurt you again. Please come back, Raina."

By the next day, Airk slept by Raina's side when he felt a squeeze on his hand. Airk awoke instantly when he felt the squeeze on his hand.

"Raina?" he whispered.

"Airk," Raina whispered.

"Raina!" Airk gasped. "Thank goodness, you're awake!"

"Airk, I'm sorry," Raina said weakly. "I shouldn't have gone out there. I should have stayed here. I guess I learned my lesson the hard way, didn't I?"

"You learned your lesson, but you showed your spirit," Airk said. "You fought a ruthless warrior and survived."

"Don't sugar coat it. I know you're angry," Raina said.

"You did scare us. Me more than anyone," Airk said. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Why you more than anyone?" Raina asked.

Airk stopped a moment. "Because my mother told me to take care of you, and you're my friend. You scared me because I thought I lost a friend just when I made one."

"I'm not going anywhere," Raina said. "I promise that I'm not leaving your side again."

"And I will not leave yours," Airk said. "You showed your worth. You get your rest. I'm watching over you."

Raina fell back into sleep with a tight grip on Airk's hand. Although Airk was relieved that Raina was improving in some small measure, what she had said to him struck him. Airk had never thought about why he was so scared to lose Raina. He knew she was his friend. Airk knew that his care for Raina went beyond his promise to his mother.

 **A/N : How am I doing? Let me know in the reviews! Thank you!**


	5. When to be Wise

Chapter 5: When to be Wise

For the next week, Raina remained in the healing chambers recovering from her wounds. Airk never left her side once as she recovered. Ronan continued to laugh at his friend's devotion to Raina, but he was glad that the girl was awake as he came to visit her.

"She lives!" he laughed.

"What's left of me," Raina laughed.

"I see you still have some bite left in you," Ronan said.

"I have a lot of bite. I'm saving that for Kael when I meet him again," Raina said.

Airk shuddered as he listened to Raina but he said nothing.

"Well, I think General Kael will have something to fear the next time you meet on the battlefield," Ronan said.

"I hope so," Raina said.

Ronan left Raina with Airk.

Raina threw Airk a sour look. "I saw that look on your face. What is it?"

"You're seriously thinking about going back out there to face him?" Airk asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to jump up at the moment, but yes," Raina replied.

Airk was stunned. "Are you crazy? He almost killed you! You're lucky you're even alive!"

"He killed my parents," Raina said.

Raina showed Airk her neck, where the scar remained. "Do you see this? He gave me this scar for my impudence against him. I have to make him pay somehow."

"By dying?" Airk said.

"I won't be the one who dies," Raina replied.

"You're being stupid," Airk said. "You almost died. That isn't the way to bring back your parents."

"And how would you know?" Raina asked angrily. "You're not like me. You still have a family, I don't. I don't have anything to live for."

"That's not true," Airk said. "We are your family."

"Why do you care so much?" Raina said. "You don't owe me anything. Why should you care if I die out there?"

"You're my friend. I promised to take care of you," Airk said. "I won't stop trying. Like it or not, you need me."

"No one can take care of me," Raina said. "I learned that very quickly." 

By the next few weeks, Raina was feeling strong enough to walk around with Airk by her side. Larissa was impressed with her progress.

"I see you have improved greatly," she said.

"It will take a lot more than a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises to keep me down," Raina said.

"Stubborn as usual," Airk said.

"She's as strong as ever," Larissa said. "Airk, would you leave me with Raina? I'd like to speak with her."

"Yes, Mother," Airk said.

Airk left the room leaving Raina with Larissa.

"How are you feeling, my girl?" Larissa asked.

"Strong as ever, save for the arm," Raina said.

"I can tell you are anxious to get back to your swordplay," Larissa said.

"Of course," Raina said. "The more practiced I am, the better."

"I hope you are not intending to run away again," Larissa said bluntly.

"The thought never crossed my mind," Raina said.

"Don't lie," Larissa said. "I know how adamant you are about your revenge. You put yourself in great danger. You could have been killed."

"I am only trying to avenge my parents," Raina said. "You don't understand."

"I do understand," Larissa said. "but running out on a misguided quest for revenge without the proper training against a seasoned killer is a poor way to repay your parents for sacrificing their lives for you. It's a poor way to repay us."

"I meant no disrespect. I only want to honor them and I can't do that while he's alive," Raina said.

"I know but you cannot do that at your age," Larissa said. "It's best to know when to be brave and when to be wise."

"My mother would have said that," Raina said.

"She was a wise woman," Larissa said.

"I wish you could have met her," Raina said.

"It would have been an honor," Larissa said. "I promise you'll make your parents proud one day, Raina." 

That afternoon, Raina grabbed Airk and pulled him into the healing chambers.

"You rat!" she said. "You told them didn't you!"

"I had to! It was the only way to make sure I didn't lose you," Airk said. "I don't care if you're angry with me. I did it because you're my friend and I care about you so if you want to be mad then –"

Airk was stopped short when Raina threw her good arm tightly around him.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I didn't see was so blind by revenge I didn't see what good I had here."

"There's nothing to forgive, Raina," Airk said.

"Just promise me something," Raina said.

"Anything," Airk said.

"If you don't want to lose me, then teach me to better myself so that I may kill Kael next time I meet him," Raina said.

"Only if you promise not to run away again," Airk said.

"Agreed," Raina said.

Airk and Raina shook hands.

"By the way, I like seeing this softer side of you," Airk said.

"Who said I've gone soft?" Raina said.

"No one," Airk said.


	6. Madmartigan

Chapter 6: Madmartigan

Airk was rudely awakened before the break of dawn the next morning by the clang of a sword near his bed. He blearily looked up to find Raina in full dress with her sword ready.

"It's nearly dawn. I'm ready. Why aren't you?" Raina said.

"Because I like sleep. Why don't you?," Airk groaned.

"Yet here I stand with a broken arm," Raina said. "Come on, soldier."

Before Airk could blink, Raina tossed a melon at him. "Breakfast!"

"Good morning, by the way," Airk grumbled.

 _What have I started?_ Airk thought to himself as Raina left him to get dressed.

Raina was already making work of one of the practice dummies before Airk got outside. Just like he had taught her, Raina was standing wider, and her movements were more fluid.

"You remembered," Airk said.

"I'm a fast learner," Raina said.

"I can see that," Airk said. "Still fighting Kael, are you?"

"No, I'm having a crisis of conscience," Raina said. "Who else would I fight?"

"Me," Airk replied. "Put your mind off your enemy and focus on your skills."

"I have to channel my rage. It's how I survive," Raina said.

"No, that's how you almost got killed. I'm going to teach you how to survive next time. Fight me," Airk said.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you," Raina said firmly.

"Nor will I," Airk said.

With swords and shields ready, Airk and Raina prepared to duel. In a fury, Raina ran forward, only to be kicked down with Airk pointing his sword at her.

"Your anger has just gotten you killed," Airk said.

Raina sprang to her feet and lunged at him. Airk simply hooked away her sword with his shield and smacked her with it, sending her to the ground again with his sword at her throat.

"This is because I woke you, isn't it?" Raina snarled.

"You've just died twice now," Airk said. "This is the difference between fighting me and fighting him. He's brutal, and he won't be fair. If you had stuck around before, you'd have known that."

Airk let her up and the two continued. Raina parried at Airk, who simply parried back and hooked away her sword, smacking her in the face and tripping her. Raina was turning scarlet red.

"I'm sorry, am I making the little girl angry?" Airk teased.

Raina screamed and charged at him, only to be smacked and tripped again.

"Don't fight with your heart, fight with your head," Airk said.

Raina threw down her sword. "You're not helping!"

"I'm not, am I?" Airk argued.

"No, you're just being a jerk!" Raina screamed.

"Well, you were the one who said you wanted to better yourself. You can't better yourself until you know what you're facing," Airk said. "Now, do you want to learn, or do you want to cry like a little girl?"

"I'll show you who's a little girl," Raina said determinedly.

"That's what I thought," Airk said. "Sword ready. I'm not gonna make it easier."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a fast learner," Raina said.

"We'll see," Airk said.

He lunged at Raina who easily blocked it, smacking him in the face with her shield. She kicked him, and tossed away his shield, pointing his sword at him triumphantly.

"You're dead," Raina said happily.

"Good," Airk said, impressed. "You're finally using your head. Let's go again."

Raina and Airk continued well into the evening. By that time, Raina was parrying and trusting at Airk, keeping up with his every move. She bashed his shield with her sword, hooking it away. She wrestled him, knocking him off balance. Before Airk could regain his balance, Raina was holding a knife to him.

"I've killed you again," Raina said.

"I've never been prouder to die at the hands of a girl," Airk said.

"I hope so because my hands would be the only ones that kill you," Raina said.

"Oh quit flirting, you two," said a voice.

"Shut up, Ronan," Raina said.

"Raina, that wasn't Ronan," Airk told her.

Raina turned to find a boy with raven black hair and jade green eyes laughing hysterically at her and Airk.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Raina asked.

"Madmartigan, what did you do this time?" Airk asked.

"Nothing," Madmartigan said. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"None of your business," Raina replied.

"Oh, nice to meet you too," Madmartigan replied.

"Pleasure," Raina replied curtly.

"Madmartigan, shouldn't you be training or did you decide to be an idiot?"

Before Madmartigan could open his mouth, Airk spoke again, "Wait, don't answer that. Madmartigan, you could be a knight in the army of Galladoorn. Why do you fool around here?"

"I'm not meant for a life of servitude," Madmartigan said. "Everything they're teaching, I know. Roniro already taught me everything I needed."

"Just because you had a good teacher doesn't mean you couldn't still learn a few things," Airk said.

"Like what? I know how to fight. I don't know why I'm not a knight already," Madmartigan said.

"Can you learn not to be such an ungrateful moron?" Raina said.

"What?" Madmartigan asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Raina shrugged. "I was just wondering if you were to become a knight, I don't think they had armor big enough for your ego."

Madmartigan was incensed. "That's bold talk from a girl with only one arm to spare."

"I have more in one arm than you do, well, anywhere," Raina snapped.

"Is that a challenge, girly?" Madmartigan said.

"Why not?" Raina asked.

Before any blows could be dealt, Airk was quick to step in. "That's enough! Both of you."

"She started it!" Madmartigan argued.

"Madmartigan, shut up," Airk said. "You are going to start training, and Raina too."

"What?" Madmartigan and Raina said simultaneously.

"I'm ending this," Airk said. "You are going to work together and you're going to trust each other."

"I wish I didn't know you," Madmartigan said.

"Don't be a baby," Airk said. "You'd better be ready in the morning. Raina, come on."

"Some friend you are!" Madmartigan called.

Airk led Raina away back to the chambers. Raina was tossing her weapons across the room in fury.

"You're friends with that ungrateful pile of dirt?" Raina asked.

"He's not that bad, he's just an idiot sometimes," Airk said.

" _Sometimes?_ That's putting it mildly," Raina laughed. "You didn't hear the troll dung coming out of his mouth. "I trained with a fancy master." "I know more than anyone." Blah, blah, blah."

"You're not giving him a chance," Airk said. "He can be a good friend."

"I don't wanna be his friend!" Raina said.

"I'm not saying you have to like him," Airk replied. "but you have to give him a chance and trust him. If you want to fight with us, you have to trust everyone."

"Even Madmartigan?" Raina asked.

"Yes, even Madmartigan," Airk sighed.

"Fine," Raina said reluctantly.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Raina and Madmartigan are off to a rocky start. How am I doing? I appreciate your feedback. Thank you so much!**


	7. A Little Nudge

Chapter 7: A Little Nudge

 _Thunk_! Madmartigan was awakened from his glorious dreams by the thump of an apple on his head.

"Alright, someone had better be dead," he grumbled.

"You," said a voice. "If you don't get your lazy, stupid butt out here to practice."

Madmartigan wearily saw Raina in her practice armor standing on top of him.

"I was having a good dream, you know," he said.

"Well then, you know it'll never happen," Raina said.

"Did I mention you're hard to like?" Madmartigan asked.

"Good. Then we agree on something," Raina said. "Now get your stupid butt going. I haven't got all day and neither do you."

"Geez, she's bossy," Madmartigan grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Raina said. "Less complaining, more moving!"

With a moan, Madmartigan got dressed and gathered his practice weapons.

 _This had better be good,_ he thought to himself.

Madmartigan hurried down to the courtyard to find Airk and Raina already suited up.

"You're late," Raina said.

"Oh, forgive me if I like sleep, little Lady Traumatic Childhood," Madmartigan said.

"Madmartigan!" Airk scolded.

"You want a lesson, or you want me to kill you for real? We can arrange either," Raina said hotly.

"As if you could lay a scratch on me!" Madmartigan laughed. "You went up against a general and almost got killed! I doubt you could do any damage."

"Wanna bet?" Raina asked.

Before the words could come to blows, Airk got between them. "Enough! Both of you! You two are going to trust each other."

"Doubtful, very doubtful," Raina said.

"Double for me," Madmartigan said.

"I don't care," Airk said. "You two are going to trust each other whether you like it or not.

"Have you considered that we don't?" Raina asked. "I don't think you have."

"Have you considered that I don't care?" Airk countered. "If you two want to be fighters, you have to learn to trust. If you don't, you're both dead. And just to make sure you don't slack off, if you two don't work together, you don't get your knighthood."

"Oh, well that's just perfect," Raina said.

"That's just not fair," Madmartigan whined. "I have to earn my knighthood through her?"

"You most certainly do, so if you want it that badly, you better work on your trust issues, starting now," Airk said. "If you wanna kill each other, fine by me, but it's your loss."

With that, Airk made to leave them alone but Madmartigan stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, do I look like your babysitter?" Airk asked. "This is between you two. You work it out."

"Aww, come on! Don't leave me alone with little Lady Sob Story!" Madmartigan begged hopelessly.

"Ah, shut up, and fight!" Raina said.

"Alright, Lady Cry Baby, I'm ready for you," Madmartigan said.

Madmartigan readied with his sword and shield in a fighting stance and made to strike, but held back.

"Are you ready to fight, or are you just gonna think about it, Big-Head?" Raina asked.

"Oh, I'm ready. You won't see it coming," Madmartigan said.

"Well then, you won't see this coming either," Raina said.

Before Madmartigan could blink, Raina smacked him in the face with her shield, sending him to the ground with a thud. Madmartigan's head was swimming as he regained his composure. When Madmartigan looked up, Raina was standing on top of him with her sword raised.

"If this were a real battle, you'd be dead now," she gloated.

"Did I mention I really don't like you?" Madmartigan groaned.

"Dead men don't get to complain," Raina said.

"Where the heck did you learn that?"

"I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't, but I wanna know."

"A shield isn't just for defense, you know. That might save your life, someday."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah, because you're dumber than the wood and steel that made it."

"Is that so? Then let's go again!"

Madmartigan took his stance again, but once more, he couldn't bring himself to strike.

"What's the matter, Sir. Fancy Sword Moves? Afraid the little lady might hurt you?" Raina teased in a baby voice.

Furious, Madmartigan charged at her. Raina simply spun on her feet, dodging his advance and kicking him off his feet.

"All those fancy sword moves don't look so good now, do they?" Raina boasted.

"Could you just shut up?" Madmartigan said.

"I'm teaching you a lesson that could save your life. All those fancy sword moves, no matter by whom, are useless when it comes to the opponent," Raina said. "Case in point, General Kael. He's ruthless, and he doesn't fight fair. So, your little sword moves from your old master count for nothing."

Raina poked at Madmartigan's legs with her sword. "And when you fight, you should take a wider stance and bend your knees. Keep your shield up all the time."

"Is this all you're going to do is just lecture me about how to fight, which I clearly know how to do?" Madmartigan asked.

"One, this isn't about learning how to fight, it's about learning how to trust, and two, you clearly could use improvement since I've been beating you this whole time. Thirdly, I haven't heard you come up with any bright ideas, if you have any," Raina said.

"Because I don't need this!" Madmartigan said. "I don't need to be lectured by some broken down, silly, little girl playing soldier when I should be the one getting my knighthood, and I shouldn't have to get it through some stupid little girl with the dumbest sob story ever!"

With that, Madmartigan took his weapons and stormed off.

"Madmartigan! Madmartigan, where are you going?" Raina shouted.

"Somewhere where knights don't let girls fight in their kingdom!" Madmartigan yelled back.

 _What an idiot,_ Raina said to herself.

When Raina entered her chamber, she furiously threw down her armor across the room.

"Do I want to know?" Airk asked.

"Oh, it was just _fantastic,_ " Raina said. "Of course not! The stupid idiot can't take criticism one bit! And because I gave him advice that might just save his life, he ran away!"

"He what?" Airk asked.

"He ran away because I tried to help him," Raina said.

"He's such an idiot," Airk said.

"What do you see in him?" Raina asked.

"He's the best fighter we have," Airk said. "And he saved our lives when he was just ten, that's why he came to be here. I know he can be stupid, but he can be good for a laugh, too, if you knew him as I have. He's always had my back."

"Wow, I never would've known that," Raina said.

"It's okay because I'm gonna kill him right now," Airk said.

Suddenly, they heard a soldier burst through the door. "Dragon! Dragon!"

Airk and Raina peered around the wall to the hall to hear the conversation. "General, a dragon has been spotted not to far from the kingdom. Just north of here. It's been burning a path as it goes."

"Gather the men now! Go, go!" Cayne said.

As Raina and Airk turned from the conversation, Raina's heart jumped in her throat.

"Madmartigan!" she gasped. "He doesn't know! We gotta find him."

"Come on!" Airk said. "I know a way down to the stables."

Airk led her into the hall where he uncovered the rug and led her down a secret passage way down to the stables. Armed with her swords and shields, Airk and Raina raced off to find Madmartigan before it was too late.

As Madmartigan rode his horse through the plains, he noticed an eerie quiet. Then, he heard what sounded like thunder. His horse began to whinny and thrash about.

"Don't you start up on me, too!" he said.

Before Madmartigan could think, a large, horned golden dragon spewed fire above and landed in front of him with a roar.

"Oh, come on!" Madmartigan said.

The dragon roared at him again, and Madmartigan was thrown from his horse. Before Madmartigan could react, the dragon swung its tail at him.

"Oh, I'm rethinking my choices right now!" Madmartigan said.

Madmartigan ducked for cover as the dragon shot another fireball at him.

"Oh, please show me that there is someone looking out for me!" Madmartigan prayed.

Just then, he heard two voices call out to him. "Madmartigan!"

Madmartigan looked over and saw Airk and Raina riding up to his aide.

"Airk, Raina! Am I dead?" he asked.

"Not yet, you idiot!" Airk said.

"Good, then help!" Madmartigan said.

"Airk, go distract that thing," Raina said. "Keep it's focus off me and Madmartigan."

"And what are you gonna do?" Airk asked.

"Something stupid," Raina said.

Airk charged at the best, banging his sword on his shield, doing his best to distract the beast. While Airk had the beast distracted, Raina climbed up the dragon's tail and on top of its head. Before she could get to the top, the creature threw her, leaving her hanging for dear life.

"Boys, I'd really appreciate some bright ideas!" Raina shouted.

"Airk, give me your sword," Madmartigan said.

"Hurry up!" Raina said.

With expert accuracy, Madmartigan hurled his sword at the dragon's eye, blinding the beast. As the dragon howled in pain, Raina climbed back on top of its head and jammed her sword in its skull. The dragon's head began to fill with gas and exploded in a heap as Raina jumped for cover, landing safely in the arms of Madmartigan and Airk.

"Wow," Madmartigan said. "That was pretty good, huh?"

Airk and Raina both glared at him.

"What?" Madmartigan asked.

Suddenly, General Cayne and his soldiers arrived to the fiery scene. "What in the name of heck happened?"

Airk and Madmartigan stammered to explain the situation, but Raina came forward.

"I did this, General," she said. "I couldn't put up with Madmartigan, and I heard about the dragon and I ran away to fight him. If Airk and Madmartigan hadn't found me, I'd be dead."

"I cannot believe that you could be so foolish and stubborn, Raina. I'm sorry to say that is not worthy of being knight in Galladoorn," Cayne said. "As for you two, you're just lucky. I don't know of teenagers who fight a dragon and live to talk about it in one piece. You have definitely earned your knighthood for your bravery. Now, we should get back to Galladoorn."

As Madmartigan, Raina, and Airk arrived back at the castle, Raina sat alone in the armory as she was found by Airk and Madmartigan.

"Hey, we thought you got lost," Madmartigan said.

"I don't know if I'm mad at you or glad to see you," Raina said. "I think both."

"Still mad about losing a chance at knighthood, huh?" Madmartigan asked.

"You think?" Raina asked.

"Raina, it doesn't matter if you're a knight or not," Airk said. "You can still fight for Galladoorn because you're the best and nothing else matters."

"By the way, why did you lie?" Madmartigan said.

"Why else? You two would've lost your chance at knighthood. Better me than you," Raina said.

"Raina Heortsten, you are truly the best person –" Madmartigan said in awe.

"Don't lay it on too thick," Raina said with a smile. "That's what friends do."

 **A/N: How am I doing? I thank you for the recent story favorites and follows. Enjoy!**


	8. Knighting and a Confession

Chapter 8: Knighting and a Confession

Although the sun was shining on this the following week, Raina couldn't help feeling gloomy as she awoke. Nothing stung her more than losing her chance at being a knight in the service of Galladoorn. She had risked her life to save her friends and it gained her nothing. She couldn't help but feel more depressed when Airk came in smiling.

"Sun's up, Raina, and good to see you are, too," he said.

"Oh, goody," Raina grumbled.

"What's got your armor all tight?" Airk asked.

"Hmm, let me think. I lost my chance at knighthood after I risked my life to save you and our stupid friend, I'm letting my parents down, everything I dreamed of is crashing down, take your pick," Raina said.

Airk sat Raina down on the bed and took her hand. "Raina, that couldn't be further from the truth. You are making your parents prouder every day just by learning and fighting for what they believed in. Just because you don't the armor doesn't mean you cannot stand up or fight for what they stood for. And it doesn't mean that it's over. One day you will have your chance. Maybe it's not today, but it will be someday. You just have to be ready for when that day comes."

"How do you always know what to say?" Raina asked.

"You're my best friend," Airk said. "I have to know that you're alright."

"You're the best friend I have," Raina said. "I'm glad you're watching my back."

Raina stood up. "Come on, Airk. You don't wanna be late to your knighting."

The entire kingdom of Galladoorn had attended the ceremony to see its new knights receive their title. The King was in attendance to grant the new knights their new honor as well as all the nobles. Madmartigan, Ronan, and Airk wore the golden armor of Galladoorn, while Raina wore a shining silver coat of mail. She wished that she could be standing with them, but she put that aside for their sake. Madmartigan looked as smug as ever, grasping his sword pommel and leaning back on his heels. Raina kept her eyes on Airk the entire time. She watched him as he knelt with the other knights and took the Galladoorn Knights' Code of Honor. She felt a great swell of pride and honor as Airk, Ronan, and Madmartigan rose and finally took their places as Knights of Galladoorn.

That evening, there was a great feast to welcome the new Knights of Galladoorn. Raina ran forward to greet Airk and collided into an embrace with him. "Well, Sir Airk Thaughbaer, how does it feel to be a Knight of Galladoorn?"

"Well, I can't lie, it does feel better than being a common foot-soldier," Airk said.

"You look good in gold," Raina laughed.

"Well, you look good yourself," Airk said. "Where's Madmartigan?"

"What kind of chat is that?" Raina asked. "'You look good' and 'Where is Madmartigan?'"

"Sorry," Airk said. "I'm not surprised. He's probably disappeared with some barmaid to celebrate. I would really rather have you here than him. You're much better company. I can actually speak to you. With him the conversation lags a little, even if he does give me a laugh once and a while. Don't tell him I said that."

"Oh your secret is safe with me," Raina laughed. "I really am proud of you, Airk. You deserve this more than I do. One day you'll be the best general in Galladoorn."

"Why do you know exactly what to say?" Airk asked.

"You're my best friend," Raina said. "I told you I was glad to have you watching my back all this time."

"And I'm glad to have you watching mine," Airk said.

"Care for a drink?" Raina asked.

"Of course," Airk said.

Raina picked up a glass of wine and gave one to Airk. Then, she tipped hers, as if in toast to Airk. "To the best Knight and soon to be General in Galladoorn I know you will be. To Sir Airk!"

"And to the best warrior of Galladoorn and Knight I know _you_ will be. To Lady Raina," Airk said.

Airk and Raina downed their glasses. "You're the best knight we have, Airk. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you," Raina said.

"I think you would've made it. You're the bravest and wisest woman I've ever met," Airk said.

"No, I was stupid. I would've died if I didn't have anyone to guide me like you," Raina said. "I'm glad you got your knighthood. You deserve it."

Although Raina had spent the entire day looking at Airk, she suddenly couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She began to feel her temperature rising, although the air was cool and a breeze was flowing. Her pulse was pounding and her knees felt like they were being crushed by the depths of the ocean. She could hardly breathe, as if she was wearing a constricting corset. Suddenly, Raina realized that not receiving a knighthood wasn't bothering her anymore.

"Raina, are you alright? Your face is white," Airk said.

"I'm fine," Raina said.

She hastily took another drink. "I need to go."

Without a word, Raina left Airk and hurried inside to her chamber. As Airk stood there, dumbfounded, Ronan came to his side.

"Ah, I see the Lady retired early. I hope you didn't bore her," Ronan teased.

"I have no idea what I did," Airk said, confused.

"Well, tell me what happened, and I'll try and tell you what you did," Ronan said.

"We were only talking to each other and having a drink and suddenly she turned white, she started to sweat, and she darted off," Airk explained.

Ronan could not contain a giggle.

"What?" Airk asked.

"Oh no," Ronan said. "This is too perfect."

"What is _too perfect_? Cut it out with the darn riddles, Ronan," Airk said. "What's wrong with Raina? What did I do?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you," Ronan said.

"Why not?" Airk said.

"Because this is between the two of you to figure out," Ronan explained.

"Well, what if we don't?" Airk asked.

"Don't worry, you will," Ronan said.

After two weeks, Airk had not seen or spoken to Raina since she was knighted. He did not know what troubled her since that day. As Airk came down to breakfast with the other knights, he was greeted by Ronan.

"Have you seen the Lady yet?" Ronan asked.

"No, and I'm really worried I did something to her," Airk said.

"You did, but it's not what you think," Ronan said.

"Well, that's really helpful," Airk said. "Anyway, where has Madmartigan been?"

"I heard he took up with some Princess," Ronan said.

"Why does he insist on acting like an idiot?" Airk asked.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Ronan laughed.

Suddenly, there was a blare of a horn. General Cayne rallied the men. "Nockmaar has attacked the Kingdom of Cashmere. They call for aid. To arms!"

Without any hesitation, Airk, Ronan, and the Knights of Galladoorn readied to head off to battle. As Airk and Ronan entered the armory, they found Madmartigan sleeping inside.

"There you are! Get up, you lazy idiot!" Airk said.

"What's going on?" Madmartigan said.

"We're going to battle, that's what's going on," Ronan said.

"Nockmaar attacked Cashmere so hurry up and get ready," Airk said.

"Perfect wake up call," Madmartigan said.

Raina heard the horn from her chamber and raced down to the armory to find Airk suiting up for battle and her heart sank into her stomach.

"Airk, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nockmaar attacked Cashmere. They called us for reinforcements," Airk explained.

"So soon?" Raina asked. "You only just got your knighthood. They can't expect you to go."

"I am a knight. This is what I've trained for," Airk said.

"But you can't go," Raina said. "It's too soon!"

"Raina, what is going on with you?" Airk asked. "You know I'm the best knight here. You tell me you're proud of me, then you run away from me, and you hide from me for two weeks. What is wrong with you?"

Raina took a breath and held Airk's hand. "I meant what I said at the ceremony. You're my best friend, and I am proud of you. I don't care about my knighthood anymore. I care about only you, and I can't let you go without knowing."

"Knowing what?" Airk asked.

"I love you," Raina said."with all my being."

"Well it's about time someone said it," Airk said happily.

Raina and Airk shared the most lighthearted laughter since they met and embraced. Before their lips could meet, Airk heard Madmartigan call out to him. "Airk, get a move on! We got a battle get to!"

Airk sighed. "If I wasn't about to ride off to battle with him, he'd be dead."

"Don't be to hard on him," Raina laughed.

She and Airk held each other close.

"Come back. Promise me you'll come back," Raina said.

"I'll come back. I promise," Airk said.

"You'd better. I don't want to be stuck with Madmartigan forever," Raina laughed.

"I will do everything to spare you from that fate," Airk said.

With a kiss on Raina's hand, Airk mounted his horse and rode off with the other soldiers. As Raina watched them ride off, she felt a fire burn inside her. She could not stand the thought of just waiting there, not knowing. If Airk was fighting, he should not fight alone.


	9. The Battle of Cashmere

Chapter 9: Battle of Cashmere

As the small forces of Galladoorn thundered into the besieged city of Cashmere, the sight would have taken the heart of any soldier. Smoke billowed high into the clouds, and screams echoed from the nearby villagers as they were slaughtered in their own homes. Bodies of Cashmere soldiers and villagers lay scattered in the field, wetting the grass with their blood. This would have given any soldier pause, but the knights of Galladoorn knew there were more important matters than fear. As Airk looked at the chaos, he could only think of Raina and getting back to her. He did not know how long he had drifted into his thoughts when Ronan rode up beside him.

"Wakey, wakey, soldier," he laughed. "Other things on your mind?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Airk replied.

"Lucky butthole," Ronan laughed. "Anyway, might I ask what, before we all die?"

"I think you know that," Airk said.

"I knew it!" Ronan said. "Let me guess, she just happened to pledge your love to you right before you left?"

Airk nodded.

"Well, can't say I didn't tell you so," Ronan said.

"Did I hear right? Airk and Raina got together?" Madmartigan chimed in.

"Yes, not that it's much of your business, Madmartigan," Airk said.

"Well, good for you," Madmartigan said. "I really wish you the best of luck. However, if you don't come back from this, at least you can die a happy man."

"Thanks, Madmartigan," Airk said.

"Always happy to help," Madmartigan said. "Now, if we could get back to the subject at hand, I believe that there are a thousand Nockmaar soldiers about to kill us."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Airk said.

"Me? I was referring to you. You're gonna need all the help you can get if you wanna get back to that woman of yours."

"And you'll need all my help if Nockmaar doesn't kill you before I do."

"Airk, Madmartigan, to the front!" Cayne shouted.

Airk, Madmartigan and Ronan rode to the front beside Cayne, as the Galladoorn army prepared to charge. Airk kept his mind on Raina, not knowing if he would would live or die in this battle.

Little did Airk know, Raina was by his side on the front lines. She watched him as he charged up beside his father. She knew there was no going back now. Airk was not going anywhere without her. Whether Airk knew it or not, Raina was going to fight by his side and die, if it came to that.

 _No going back now,_ Raina thought

Raina lined up in the charge. She could only hear the hoof-beats thundering on the ground and her heartbeat in her ears. Whatever happened during the battle, Raina only hoped Airk would make it, and she would do anything to ensure it. With a fierce cry, she charged forth with the rumble of horses behind her.

The forces of Galladoorn smashed against the Nockmaar army. The Galladoorn army did their best to push the Nockmaar army back. In all of the confusion, Raina lost sight of Airk. Mounted atop of her horse, she pushed her way, hacking her way through wave after wave of soldiers.

 _Where is Airk?_ She thought. _Please tell me he's still alive._

As she cut her way through the Nockmaar soldiers like blades of grass, Raina caught sight of the imposing Kael. Suddenly, her blood began boiling. Memories of her destroyed family, ruined village, and her torment came back to her in that moment. Raina turned her horse and raised her sword to go after him. Suddenly, she finally caught sight of Airk. He was surrounded by soldiers, struggling to fight them off. Although she was filled with hate when she saw Kael, she could not turn away from Airk. She turned her horse and galloped on to Airk's side, fighting off as many enemies as she could.

Airk looked up and saw the soldier who had come to his rescue. He saw the man was tall and slim, with golden hair hidden under a great helm. He gave the soldier a nod of appreciation and turned away.

As the battle got more fierce, the tides were grim for the Galladoorn army. The Nockmaar army was driving them back to the fortress of Cashmere.

"We need reinforcements!" Ronan said

"Tell me something I don't know!" Airk said. "Wait, where's Madmartigan?"

"I thought he was with you!" Ronan said.

"He abandoned us! I knew it!" Airk said. "Where are those reinforcements?"

"I think we're on our own," Ronan said.

As Nockmaar pushed back Galladoorn, Raina rode up and saw the reinforcements from Cashmere trying to push through. However, Kael was at the front pushing them back. Cayne at the head of the Galladoorn army was doing his best to rally the troops and lead the Cashmere reinforcements into the city, but to no avail. Seeing the problem, Raina raced forward, slashing her way through the Nockmaar soldiers. Charging at full speed, she rammed her horse into Kael's, throwing him off his horse. Raina began slashing her way through as many soldiers as she could, clearing a path for Cayne and the Cashmere reinforcements. Cayne and the few hundred Cashmere soldiers charged into the city, driving back the Nockmaar army.

As Cayne led his soldiers to victory, Raina was ambushed by Kael. After she unhorsed him, the nefarious general would not be humiliated. As Raina cleared a path for Galladoorn and Cashmere, Kael stabbed her horse, sending her flying. Cackling, Kael raised his sword to her. Raina screamed at him and knocked away his sword with her shield. With furious anger, Raina kept bashing her shield into Kael. Then, she stabbed him in the knee. But Kael was a strong enemy for Raina. Before Raina could strike another blow, Kael knocked her sword away. Kael began bashing her shield, breaking her arm and sending her to the ground. With a cackle, Kael lifted her off the ground by her throat. Before he could strike the killing blow, he was struck from behind by Airk. Raina saw his golden hair standing over her and then knew no more.

"Nockmaar's pulling out! We have victory!" Cayne shouted!

As the triumphant soldiers marched into Cashmere, Airk and Ronan emerged out of the fortress to their amazement.

"I can't believe that we're alive. I thought we were dead," Ronan said.

"I heard there was a soldier who cleared a path for the reinforcements," Airk said. "If it wasn't for that lone soldier, we'd be dead."

"Whoever it is, I'd like to kiss his butt," Ronan said.

"And I shall personally arrange that," Airk laughed.

Ronan and Airk searched among the wounded. Suddenly, Airk stopped dead in his tracks when he came across a golden head he knew all too well.

"Raina!" he cried.

Raina lay pale in the middle of the ground, her arm was broken and blood was splattered on her face. Her breathing was shallow, so Airk could barely hear it. Airk's heart smashed when he saw her in this state.

"Raina! Why are you here?" Airk cried. "Raina, please. Not again. Stay with me."

Ronan knelt by her side. "She's alive. Looks like she put up quite a fight. We gotta get her into the fortress. She won't make it to Galladoorn."

As Ronan and Airk carried Raina into the Cashmere fortress, the Galladoorn and Cashmere soldiers were celebrating the victory. Although they had a victory , Airk did not feel victorious. He promised to come back to Raina . He only hoped he would get to uphold that promise.


	10. Thanks and No Thanks

Chapter 10: Thanks and No Thanks

By the next morning, the Galladoorn and Cashmere soldiers were celebrating their victory over Nockmaar. The soldiers had gathered in the Great Hall to feast, drink, and make merry, thankful to be alive. Ronan and Cayne took great joy in the festivities. However, Airk did not join them since he discovered Raina on the battlefield. He remained in the infirmary and would not leave Raina's side. He could not celebrate while the woman he just pledged himself to was wounded. As Airk sat by Raina's side, he couldn't help but feel a chill up his spine as he looked at Raina's injuries, fearing the worst. Airk began to recall the slim soldier who had come to his aid during the battle. He did not get a look at the soldier's face, but only the soldier's golden blonde hair under his helm. As he looked at her wounds, Airk knew Raina put up a brave fight against a force beyond her strength and he was taken aback by her courage. He knew that Raina was stronger than the metal her blade was crafted with to endure what she did.

"You've got to keep fighting. You've been fighting this whole time. Keep fighitng," he whispered.

Before long, Ronan came to bursting in. "Airk, where have you been hiding? We've been missing you."

"I'm sure the party can do find without me," Airk said.

Ronan looked down at the wounded Raina grimly. "How fares the lady?"

"She hasn't woken up since the battle, and I'm afraid," Airk said.

"You, afraid? You're a Knight of Galladoorn. You'll probably be a General one day. What do you have to be afraid of?" Ronan laughed.

"I'm afraid because I just told her I loved her, and now I could lose her," Airk said. "I promised my mother when I met her that I would take care of her, and now I may have failed. She was there on the battlefield the whole time and I never knew."

"Did you expect a woman like her to stay behind when you tell her to?" Ronan asked.

"No, it would not be like her at all," Airk said, a small smile on his face. "And I would admire her less if she did."

"Admirable as your girlfriend may be, she was foolish to be where she shouldn't have," Ronan said.

"Do I have to spell it out?" Airk said. "Don't you remember that soldier who saved our sorry carcasses so the reinforcements could enter?"

Ronan's eyes grew large and he held a hand to his mouth in shock. " _She_ was the soldier who saved us?"

"That's right, and you should be kissing her butt right now," Airk said.

"When she recovers, I'll make sure she is treated like a queen she is," Ronan said.

"I'm sure you will," Airk said, "There's only one other person who should be here: Where's Madmartigan?"

"No one has seen him," Ronan said. "He'll get his just deserts, don't worry."

"If he's not in this infirmary, I'll put him here after what he just did," Airk said.

"Don't worry, Airk. You just worry about your lady. We'll deal with Madmartigan," Ronan said.

"I hope you find him before I do," Airk said.

"And I hope Raina recovers speedily," Ronan said. "Are you sure you don't want to join the celebrations?"

"No, you go on. I'll be fine," Airk said.

Ronan nodded and proceeded onto the Great Hall. Airk spent the rest of the night in the infirmary sleeping by Raina's side, holding her hand as he did so.

The next week, Airk awoke once more by the wounded Raina's side. Raina's condition had not improved since the battle in Cashmere. Airk tried nurse his anger as Madmartigan had abandoned the battle. Although he was furious with Madmartigan, Airk did his best to put his feelings aside for Raina's sake. As Airk continued to stay by Raina's side, his mother came to his side.

"Airk, my son, please, you have not eaten for days. Come, you must eat something," Larissa said.

"Mother, I cannot," Airk said glumly. "She hasn't shown any improvement in a week. I'm not leaving her side until she wakes."

"Son, you don't need to protect this woman forever," Larissa said.

"No, you don't understand," Airk said. "You told me the moment you brought Raina here to protect her. She was on that battlefield the entire time, and I had no idea. I failed her and you. "

"Airk, I know about Raina's being on the battlefield that day," Larissa said. "Her presence on the battlefield was not her fault or yours. Everyone makes a choice; the consequences of that choice are no cause for blame. Raina was meant to be by your side in Cashmere, just as you were meant to be by hers."

"There's a bit of truth in there," Airk said. "I just wish she wasn't like this."

"A lot of times we wish for something different," Larissa said. "But we have to know some dark times in order to know how to endure. I have heard of Raina's ordeal. She fought off a force far greater than she could imagine and still she fights. I admire her spirit. If it were up to me, she'd be a knight already."

"I'm glad you agree with me," Airk said.

"She will make a fine Galladoorn warrior one day," Larissa said.

"Thank you, Mother, "Airk said.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to eat?" Larissa asked.

"No, I want to stay with her," Airk said.

"Very well. Let me know if she changes," Larissa said.

Larissa left her son alone once more with Raina. Airk felt himself feeling lighter, as his mother's words brought him comfort in some small manner. Although Airk was comforted by his mother's gentle words, his guilt would not be assuaged until Raina had awakened.

Finally, that night, as Airk slept once more by Raina's side, he felt a squeeze on his hand. As soon as he felt something squeeze his hand, Airk awoke, Wearily, Airk looked up and saw Raina slowly opening her eyes.

"Raina!" he gasped, kissing her hand.

"Airk," Raina said weakly. "Looks like I screwed up again."

"No, no, no. Don't think that for one moment, my love," Airk said.

"Good, because I was just kidding," Raina laughed grimly. "It was either you or me; better me than you."

"I'm glad you still have a sense of humor," Airk laughed. "You gave so much that day. You saved us all and more. There is no need to give any more."

"You don't get it, do you? I would've rather died on that battlefield than spend one minute without you. There is no living without you."

Raina's words went through Airk's heart like a sharpened sword. His heart wouldn't stop pounding and he dazed, as if he'd been whacked with a shield. He couldn't find his words for a long moment.

"I feel the same about you," Airk said. "I was glad to have you by my side that day."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," Raina said. "There was no way I was letting you go alone."

"I don't think I need to tell you you are the bravest woman I've ever known," Airk said. "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to save me."

"You're welcome," Raina laughed.

"You get your rest, my love. You need it," Airk said.

"I've been resting enough. I need a little exercise," Raina said.

"Please, stay here and recover. You've been through enough," Airk said.

"Alright, only for you," Raina said.

As Raina fell into sleep, Airk held her hand until her eyes closed. When he finally left the infirmary, he found Larissa outside.

"How is our brave lady, Airk?" she asked.

"She fares better tonight, mother," he said. "She is weak, but she is slowly on the mend."

"I am glad, my son. She is a valiant woman," Larissa said.

"I'm glad you share my opinion," Airk said, "I just wish she didn't have to save me."

"You can't change that and she wouldn't have hadn't it either way," Larissa said..

"I know," Airk said sadly.

Just then, Airk caught sight of Madmartigan passing in the corner of his eye. Suddenly, Airk was filled with a blood-boiling, uncontrollable rage.

"Excuse me, mother," Airk said.

Airk charged toward Madmartigan, threw his strongest punch, and slammed him against the wall.

"Ow! What was that for!" Madmartigan said indignantly.

"Where the heck have you been? You abandoned us! You left us to die! Where were you?" Airk screamed.

"Okay, I confess. I deserted you. That's because the Princess Carissima made me a better offer. I love her, Airk. I've loved her for months before the battle. We've been in love in secret. I made a choice. Abandon her or you. I chose her," Madmartigan said.

"That would be great if that wasn't the biggest load of bull crap I've ever heard!" Ark said.

"I thought if anyone would understand it would be you. You have Raina, you hypocrite!" Madmartigan growled.

"And that is why I'm pissed at you!" Airk said. "You abandoned us and left us to slaughter. Raina followed us to battle, and no thanks to you, she saved us all! Because of you, she's laying in the infirmary recovery from wounds she never would have gotten if you had been there."

"Your girlfriend saved the entire army?" Madmartigan asked.

"She wouldn't have needed to if you had been there," Airk said. "You should go down to the infirmary and kiss her butt instead of hiding for the last few days."

Madmartigan sighed hard. "You're right. I'm sorry. I feel guilty for abandoning you, even though it was for Carissima. I'm sorry for what happened to Raina. I promise I'll come down to the infirmary to see her. Just don't let anyone know I was with Carissima that day."

"What? You want me to make you a promise after you screwed up? I should turn you over right now!" Airk said incredulously.

"Airk, please. You can't turn me over. I'll lose Carissima, my knighthood, everything. You can't say anything. Please!" Madmartigan begged.

"Fine, but the next time you screw up, I won't be there to save your stupid butt and you're screwed, got it?" Airk said.

"Fair enough" Madmartigan agreed.

Although Airk still felt like taking Madmartigan and throwing him through a wall, he was glad Madmartigan agreed to apologize to Raina. He just hoped that he wasn't making a terrible mistake letting Madmartigan off easy.

The next morning, Madmartigan made good on his promise to Airk. Airk had gone to the hall to bring food to Raina and when he returned, he found Madmartigan sitting by Raina's side.

"Well, well, what are you doing here?" Airk asked, setting the tray down beside Raina.

Madmartigan looked at Raina's wounds and shivered. "You told me she was on the battlefield. I didn't know how bad she was hurt. I should've been there."

"Well, you're here now," Airk said.

Just then, Raina slowly awoke. "Airk."

"Hey there, soldier," Madmartigan whispered.

Raina's eyes flashed at Madmartigan. "If I had strength to punch you, I would."

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now," Madmartigan said. "I abandoned you and I shouldn't have. I get it. You're in here because of me. I came here to make up for it. I don't want you to forgive me. I just want to make up for what I did."

Raina remained silent for a moment. Although she was still plenty furious with Madmartigan, she could not deny that he was making effort to make up for his mistakes.

"I can't accept your apology," Raina said. "You abandoned us and I don't care why because it'll never be a good enough reason. Yet, you are making the effort to make up for your mistakes. For that, I am grateful."

"I'm glad," Madmartigan said. "I'll let you rest. If you need anything, we won't be far away."

"Good to know," Raina said.

Although he knew Raina might never forgive him, Madmartigan was only glad that he at least able to patch up the wounds of the situation he created. Although it was a small measure, he felt it was a big step toward putting things right. Little did Madmartigan know, his situation was about to get much worse.


	11. Acceptance

Chapter 11: Acceptance

As dawn rose over Cashmere, Airk kept his watch by Raina's bedside. For the past week, he had not permitted Raina to leave her bedside due to her injuries sustained by Kael. King Arn of Cashmere, and his daughter, Princess Carissima, were immensely generous in seeing to the wounded Galladoorn soldiers during this time, especially Raina. In order to make up for his mistakes, Madmartigan promised to keep watch over Raina as well. Alas, being confined to her chamber did not sit well with a feisty Raina.

"How are you this morning, my love?" Airk asked.

"I think you know very well how well I am, _my love,"_ Raina said grumpily.

"I know, I know," Airk said, "that was a dumb question. But you know why you're here. You need to recover. You need rest."

"I don't want to rest anymore. I've had enough rest being knocked out for a week. I cannot get back into shape if I'm stuck here," Raina said impatiently. "Bad enough you have that idiot Madmartigan here after what he did. Remind me what part of that is a good idea?"

"I know he screwed up and so does he," Airk said. "If he screws up one more time, I'm not going to cover for him again."

"Fair enough," Raina said. "As for me, I am sick of languishing here. I am ready in body, save for my arm. I cannot just sit here while you and Ronan prepare to fight against Bavmorda."

"Well, Madmartigan will fight, too," Airk said.

"You really believe that?" Raina asked.

"Has being stuck in here made your logic stronger?" Airk asked.

"Well, you know where he promised he would be, and guess where he is not today," Raina said.

"Darn it, Madmartigan!" Airk shouted aloud, "I'm sorry, Raina, but I have to go kill my friend."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Raina said. "I'd go, too, if you'd permit me."

"I promise next time he screws up, you get first crack at him," Airk said.

"Thank you," Raina said with a wide smile.

Airk raced from Raina's chambers, seething with rage. Madmartigan had betrayed his trust once to many times. Airk was ready to hand Madmartigan over to the wolves, just as he had to him. Before Airk could even think further of sealing Madmartigan's fate, he found him sitting alone in the hall.

"Madmartigan? What are you doing here? You promised you'd be there for Raina, you idiot!" Airk asked.

"I'm hiding from Carissima," Madmartigan said quietly.

"Okay, I'm gonna need more than that," Airk said. "You just ditched me again!"

"I can't see her again. Ever again," Madmartigan said.

"Why not? What'd you do this time?" Airk scoffed.

"Nothing!" Madmartigan said defensively. "It's what she thinks I did is why I can't see her again."

"Alright, what does she _think_ you did?" Airk asked.

Madmartigan sighed. "She thinks I've been cheating on her. Someone has been trying to frame me for revealing court secrets. I can't see her again. I can't be seen here. If someone sees me, I'm done. "

"So you're just going to back out? Just like that?" Airk said.

"You don't understand. She's the princess. If she talks, I'm through," Madmartigan said.

"And whose fault is that?" Airk said. "You betrayed Galladoorn for her. This is your choice."

"I didn't betray Galladoorn! I never wanted to be a soldier or serve anyone. I don't serve Galladoorn. I serve one person. You're looking at him," Madmartigan said angrily.

"Well, I hope you're happy with your choice, Madmartigan. One day, you'll be in a crow's cage and you'll only have yourself to blame," Airk said coldly.

Airk quitted the room, fuming. As he stood in the hall, he lost himself in his thoughts. He thought about the battle at Cashmere, and nearly losing Raina. Although he knew Madmartigan was a fool, he did have one point: he could not back out from Raina so easily. Bavmorda's influence was spreading, and she was not going to be stopped any time soon. As Airk pondered this, he knew that there was only one resolve he had to do.

Airk raced back to Raina's chambers. By the time he arrived, he was out of breath.

"Tell me it's good news," Raina laughed. "Is Madmartigan leaving?"

"No," Airk said. "Kinda. He's in trouble with Princess Carissima. He said someone is framing him for revealing court secrets. He's just going to hide like a coward."

"Not surprised there," Raina said.

"Anyway, that got me thinking about us," Airk said.

"I don't follow how Madmartigan connects to us, but go on," Raina said.

"Almost losing you those few weeks ago made me realize something. Bavmorda is getting more powerful every day, and that's not going to change. I almost lost you twice, and I've never been that scared in my life. I never want to be scared ever again. It would make me happier than anything if you would stay with me forever," Airk said.

"To marry you," Raina finished happily.

"To marry me!" Airk replied with a joyful laugh.

Without another word, Raina jumped into his arms and kissed him with so much passion.

"Is that a 'yes?'" Airk asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Raina replied.

Once again, Airk and Raina kissed so fervently they would never have kissed enough.

As night fell, Airk paced outside his father's chambers as Raina spoke with Cayne. He did not know what was going on between the two. He only hoped that Cayne would accept his request to take Raina's hand. He did not care that they were young; this was war and their lives could be cut short any moment. All he cared about was having Raina as his wife. After what seemed like an eternity, Raina finally emerged from Cayne's chamber and Airk entered. Airk gave Raina a hopeful smile as a closed the oak door.

"Airk, have you lost your senses?" Cayne asked.

"No, Father. I've come to them," Airk said resolutely.

"But marriage? You're only a boy," Cayne said.

"I think war makes men out of all of us, and it is a short time to live with Bavmorda expanding her borders," Airk said soundly. "I don't want to widow Raina before she becomes my bride. I've almost lost her twice and I don't want to endure that again."

Airk broke out into helpless, tearful laughter. "I don't think you know. She and are both so darn stubborn. We both think alike. I can't tell you how much I see myself in her!"

"You really do love her, son?" Cayne asked, amused.

"With everything I am," Airk said.

"I cannot accept anyone will be good enough for my son, but it seems today I have been proved wrong," Cayne said proudly, "My son has found his match, and therefore, I happily give my blessing."

With a wide smile, Airk clapped Cayne on the back. "Thank you, Father."

"I am proud you have found your match," Cayne said.

Airk left the room and found Raina pacing outside. With his best smile, he picked her up and twirled her about in his arms.

"I'll take it that's good news," Raina said happily.

"Let's prepare for our wedding," Airk said.

"I thought you'd never ask," Raina said with a grin.

 **A/N: Aww, they're getting married! How am I doing? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
